Separados
by Belier
Summary: O cavaleiro de Áries retorna de Jamiel, depois de muito tempo, apenas para conviver com a sua triste sina de não poder estar ao lado da pessoa que o ama. Hum... Não se deixem enganar pelo resumo. YAOI


Título: Separados  
  
Autora: Bélier  
  
Categoria: Romance Yaoi  
  
Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.  
  
Resumo: O cavaleiro de Áries retorna de Jamiel, depois de muito tempo, apenas para conviver com a sua triste sina de não poder estar ao lado da pessoa que o ama. Hum... Não se deixem enganar pelo resumo.  
  
- Então você voltou... – O cavaleiro chinês o olhou com sarcasmo.  
  
- Como é agradável retornar ao Santuário depois de tanto tempo, e ser tão bem recebido... – Depositando a armadura de Áries no chão, o outro cavaleiro respondeu com indiferença. - Você sabe muito bem porque voltei.  
  
- É claro, Atena o chamou, e você veio imediatamente... – O moreno sentou- se no chão frio, recostando-se numa coluna, observando o outro.  
  
- Como eu poderia ignorar um chamado da menina Atena? – As sobrancelhas em formato de pontos ergueram-se, inquiridoras.  
  
- Como você pôde ignorar os meus pedidos? – O chinês o olhou com mágoa.  
  
- Não me lembro de você ter me procurado em Jamiel... – O cavaleiro de Áries respondeu, indiferente.  
  
- Droga, Shion, você me abandonou! – Libra exasperou-se.  
  
- Eu não te abandonei, Dohko. Você sempre soube que meu lugar era lá. – Shion caminhou pelo templo, observando tudo atentamente. Áries evitou olhar para o cavaleiro de Libra, que, por sua vez, não tirava os olhos dele. – Não vejo motivo para estarmos aqui, discutindo.  
  
- Como não?! Você fica longe durante todo esse tempo, e depois reaparece, assim do nada... – Dohko começou, mas Shion o interrompeu.  
  
- Como soube que eu havia chegado? – Áries perguntou, secamente.  
  
- Eu... – Dohko alisou os cabelos castanhos, sem graça. – Eu senti seu cosmo.  
  
Shion passou os dedos pelos cabelos verdes, demonstrando cansaço. – Vá embora, por favor. Fiz uma longa viagem, e preciso recuperar minhas forças pra a batalha.  
  
Dohko levantou-se, irritado. Antes de partir, porém, seus olhos passearam novamente pelo corpo esbelto do cavaleiro de Áries. Tão bonito quanto ele se lembrava. Seus olhos verdes então se cruzaram com os violeta dele.  
  
- A batalha vai ser dura. – Dohko comentou, seco. – Esteja preparado. A espada vai escolher você.  
  
Shion observou Dohko, tentando conter sua surpresa. Achou estranho ele lhe revelar qual arma a armadura de Libra ia lhe ceder durante a batalha. Ele sequer imaginava que Atena tinha liberado o uso das armas que ficavam sob a guarda de Dohko.  
  
Abaixou os olhos, evitando olhar aquele que fora seu amante por algum tempo sair de seu templo. Perguntou-se se Dohko teria avisado também os demais cavaleiros de Ouro, ou apenas ele.  
  
Certamente a batalha seria difícil.  
  
A Guerra Santa ia começar.  
  
-x-  
  
Dohko desferiu um golpe violento contra uma das colunas do seu templo, destruindo parte dela. Lágrimas de frustração escorreram por seu rosto.  
  
"Droga, Shion, por quê?"  
  
Andou pelo templo, impaciente. Pensou em voltar ao templo de Áries, e exigir uma reação menos contida de seu guardião. "Como ele pode fingir que não sente nada?" Dohko chutou com força as pedrinhas que se espalhavam pelo chão do templo, resquícios da coluna semi-destruída. "Como ele pode não mais me amar?"  
  
Sentou-se na entrada do templo de Libra, de pernas cruzadas. Apertou os punhos, irritado demais para pensar com clareza. "Maldito lugar! Viver tanto tempo isolado deve tê-lo deixado assim..." Balançou a cabeça, em negação. Não. Shion sempre fora assim. Mesmo quando estavam juntos, Áries era sempre contido, seu rosto melancólico dificilmente deixava transparecer o que estava sentindo. A não ser...  
  
A não ser quando estavam juntos.  
  
Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do quão bom era estar com ele. As mãos delicadas do ariano, tão diferentes das suas. A boca macia, e seus cabelos longos, que ele adorava segurar, enquanto se amavam.  
  
Então, ele lhe avisou que iria embora para Jamiel. Dohko tentara argumentar com Áries o porque da sua partida. Shion não lhe explicou, e simplesmente o deixara.  
  
E agora estava de volta, ignorando-o.  
  
"Ele está fingindo, eu sei!"  
  
-x-  
  
Dohko olhou aborrecido em direção da porta, quando esta se abriu, lentamente. Já fazia algumas horas que ele havia se refugiado em seu quarto, e a escuridão da noite o envolvera há muito tempo, deixando-o perdido em seus pensamentos cheios de dor e mágoa.  
  
- Dohko? – A voz melodiosa o chamou.  
  
- Eu sabia que você viria! – O chinês fungou.  
  
A cama cedeu ligeiramente, quando o outro cavaleiro sentou-se ao seu lado. Dedos delicados tocaram seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer. – Não chore.  
  
- Não fuja de mim, então... – Dohko segurou com força a mão de Shion sobre sua face.  
  
Shion suspirou, seus olhos violeta demonstrando imensa tristeza.  
  
Libra sentiu o outro corpo debruçar-se sobre o seu, com suavidade. Dohko envolveu o corpo bonito do cavaleiro que amava com seus braços, abraçando-o forte. – Talvez eu não precise mais fugir... - Shion apoiou seu rosto contra o ombro do moreno, seu olhar perdido num ponto qualquer do quarto. – Talvez nós não teremos mais que nos preocupar com isso...  
  
Dohko acariciou os cabelos verdes longos de Áries, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. – Seu tolo... Você não acredita em você mesmo?  
  
- Nosso destino é morrer por Atena. – Shion virou seu rosto, escondendo-o do olhar de Dohko.  
  
- Eu não vou morrer. – Libra afirmou, com convicção. – Nem você. Vou estar ao seu lado, não importa o que acontecer.  
  
Shion riu fracamente, ainda sem encarar o chinês. – Meu doce guerreiro... Quanta bravura. – Áries acariciou lentamente as costas de Dohko, contornando com os dedos a figura do tigre, que ele ainda conhecia de cor, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. - Mas não sou tão fraco assim.  
  
- Eu sei que não é, mas você parece ter desistido de viver! – Dohko afastou rudemente o cavaleiro de Áries do seu corpo, segurando-o pelos ombros. Shion abaixou os olhos, mas Libra o sacudiu. – Olhe pra mim!  
  
Os olhos violeta finalmente o encararam, e Dohko se perdeu dentro deles.  
  
- Eu não desisti de viver... Nem de lutar. – Shion comentou, sua voz isenta de emoções. – Só não posso fugir do meu destino.  
  
- O seu destino é estar junto de mim, entendeu? – Dohko o abraçou novamente.  
  
-x-  
  
Shion estendeu seu corpo esbelto, nu, na cama, seu perfil destacando-se contra seus cabelos verdes longos, que deixavam sua pele mais pálida ainda. Dohko debruçou-se sobre ele, apoiando-se em seus cotovelos, maravilhado por novamente poder tocar aquela pele de alabastro que ele tanto amou. Seus dedos roçaram levemente as têmporas do cavaleiro de Áries, deslizando então pela sua face, até seu queixo perfeito. As pálpebras de Shion tremularam, mas ele evitou abrir os olhos.  
  
O chinês então deslizou seus dedos pelo pescoço longo do amante, para logo em seguida substituí-los por seus lábios quentes. Dohko sentiu a garganta de Shion vibrar levemente, mas, mesmo assim, Áries não proferiu um único som. Libra sorriu junto à pele sedosa. Sempre contido.  
  
Shion levou uma mão até tocar os cabelos castanhos de Dohko, acariciando-os junto à nunca. Libra envolveu o rosto de Áries com uma mão, obrigando-o a enfrentá-lo. Beijou então os lábios rosados do amante. Shion correspondeu ao beijo, e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que o chinês aprofundasse o beijo. Suas línguas se tocaram e se acariciaram, e Dohko gemeu, deliciado. A mão que segurava a face de Áries tremeu ligeiramente, e ele virou o rosto, aflito, buscando mais contato com a boca quente do amante. Sentiu que Shion suspirava em sua boca, demonstrando discretamente seu prazer.  
  
Beijaram-se durante um longo tempo. Dohko desejou que aquilo não terminasse nunca. E que ele nunca mais tivesse que deixá-lo ir.  
  
Os dedos longos de Shion percorreram o tórax nu do cavaleiro de Libra, resvalando maliciosamente em seus mamilos. Dohko interrompeu o beijo, ofegante, seu olhar se desviando até onde Áries o tocava. Voltou a fitar então o amante, os olhos violeta finalmente abertos, brilhantes de desejo.  
  
- Eu... te amo... – Dohko afundou o rosto no pescoço de Áries, beijando, desesperado, cada pedaço de pele que encontrava. - ... tanto...  
  
Shion deixou escapar um gemido longo, quase imperceptível, movendo a cabeça e dando mais acesso à boca ávida de Libra, que passou a beijá-lo nos ombros e peito. Áries ergueu seus quadris levemente, pressionando seu corpo contra o de Dohko, que o segurou pela cintura, com força.  
  
Dohko ergueu-se em seus joelhos, e observou maravilhado o amante. Apesar do corpo bastante forte, Shion parecia frágil ao seu lado. Amou-o então com cuidado, apesar de toda a sua excitação, como se tivesse em suas mãos uma relíquia. Seus corpos, unidos, encontraram rapidamente o ritmo ao qual estavam acostumados, mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados.  
  
- Dohko... – A voz macia e sensual o chamou, entre um suspiro e outro. Dohko estremeceu. Seu nome, vindo dos lábios de Shion, lhe parecia música. Empurrou um pouco mais forte contra ele, ao mesmo tempo em que o estimulava com sua mão. O rosto do cavaleiro de Áries, agora rubro, contorceu-se de prazer.  
  
Shion tocou o rosto suado do cavaleiro de Libra. Dohko, ofegante, beijou a mão alva.  
  
- Também o amo...  
  
-x-  
  
Shion sentiu que alguém segurava seu braço, e o erguia do chão. Apoiou-se no corpo firme do outro cavaleiro.  
  
- Dohko? – Áries perguntou, sua visão turva pelo sangue que escorria por seu rosto.  
  
- Só nós restamos... – Libra comentou. Shion notou a dor na voz do outro cavaleiro, pela perda dos outros cavaleiros de Ouro, seus amigos.  
  
- Dohko... - Shion cambaleou, e Libra o sustentou com mais força.  
  
- Shhhhhh... Estou aqui... – Libra o abraçou. – Acabou.  
  
- Não... Não acabou... – Shion apertou os olhos com força, e lágrimas misturaram-se ao seu sangue. – Você sabe bem o que nos espera.  
  
Dohko permaneceu em silêncio.  
  
Não teve coragem de mentir.  
  
Fim.  
  
Comentários da autora:  
  
EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!  
  
Finalmente a tonta aqui se lembrou que tem outro cavaleiro de Áries!!! -- '  
  
(Bem, o Kiki não conta...)  
  
Ariano tem sorte, conhece três gerações do seu cavaleiro.  
  
Eu não ia fazer lemon, não, mas... Escrever sobre o Shion é quase tão gostoso quanto escrever sobre o Mu. A diferença é que o Shion me passa um ar mais melancólico do que o sucessor dele. Sempre tive a impressão de que ele é uma pessoa que, simplesmente, não consegue ser feliz, mesmo nos braços daquele que ama. Já o Dohko parece ser cheio de vida, cheio de paixão. Não acho que ele foi sempre aquele velhinho contido (risos). Eu achei a forma jovem dele bem... sexy, digamos assim. Imaginei então como ficaria uma cena de amor entre os dois, não sei se consegui passar essa idéia de "morte"(Shion) e "vida" (Dohko).  
  
As interrupções nas cenas foram, novamente, uma tentativa diferente de narração. Deixei no ar o final, porque todo mundo sabe o que acontece depois... Uma pena. Belo casal.  
  
Viveram tanto. Separados.  
  
Escrita totalmente ao som de "The power of goodbye", da Madonna.  
  
Beijos!  
  
Bélier 


End file.
